síndrome de la caducidad
by green day forever
Summary: Después de años de felicidad te das cuenta de que el tiempo va pasando, y todos sufrimos del síndrome de la caducidad:


_**VIDA**_

Después de años de felicidad te das cuenta de que el tiempo va pasando, y todos sufrimos del síndrome de la caducidad:

NOTA: todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia esta basada en la canción "Vida" de Ricardo Arjona.

**Alice POV.**

Estábamos en casa, pero algo me decía que ya nada sería lo mismo, ya nada eso mismo, a mis 67 años ya nada parece lo que parecía hace tiempo.

Yo había cambiado, el tiempo había pasado por mí, mi cabello oscuro se había ido, y mi lisa piel pálida había quedado en el olvido, todo el mundo se iba consumiendo.

Estaba en la cocina preguntándome ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que terminar así? Porque todos nos vamos acabando cada día, justo ahora el amor de mi vida estaba muriendo, y el tiempo seguía pasando, y cada vez estaba más cerca de abandonarme.

Deje de pesar en eso y subí a la habitación donde descansaba mi esposo, y lo vi, el tiempo también había pasado por el, de ese cabello rubio ya no quedaba nada, solo había cabello blanco como la nieve, y además de eso, algo me decía que pronto tendría que partir.

-cielo ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-no llores mi amor- dijo mi esposo con voz pastosa

-no te puedes ir Jasper, no ahora, yo te necesito – die mientras caminaba hacia la cama y tomaba su mano.

-Allie, es el tiempo, además tuve una gran vida. – me dijo mientras débilmente limpiaba las lagrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas.

-pero no me quiero quedar sin ti, por favor no me dejes mi viejito.

-amor, no te quedaras sola, están nuestros hijos y…

-no, no será lo mismo, no podría vivir sin ti.

-no llores, no sabes cuánto me duele que llores- dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-recuerdo cuando te conocí, fue el mejor momento de mi vida – dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa débil.

-claro que lo recuerdo- dije y mi mente voló hacia mis recuerdos.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba con mi amiga Bella en la cafetería de la escuela, platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, entonces apareció el, era rubio de hermosas facciones, y venia entrando junto con mi hermano, entonces como si estuviera en un embrujo, fui hacia el.

Bella desde la mesa me observaba con ojos sorprendidos, pero poco me importo, seguí caminando hacia llegar a donde estaba mi hermano y ese chico, cuando llegue a el mis palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca.

-te eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo- solté sin mas, Edward me veía extrañado, y el chico bajo la vista hacia mi, ya que era mucho mas alto que yo, entonces dijo algo que puso mi corazón muy acelerado, algo que ni por imaginación pensé que pasaría.

El me miro con sus profundos ojos azules y dijo.

-siento mucho haberte hecho esperar- y me dedico la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

_**-**_por un momento pensé que creerías que estaba loca- dije con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pensarlo?, una parte de mi sabia que tenias que llegar algún dia, tu eras la indicada.

-Si fue hermoso

-también recuerdo cuando le dije a Edward, que salía contigo, casi me golpea, pero valió la pena.

_**Flash back.**_

Estaba en la sala con Bella, mientras que mi Jasper le decía a i hermano que salíamos juntos, esto me empezaba a preocupar, ya que mi hermano era bastante sobre protector con los que amaba y yo no erala excepción.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SALGAS CON ALICE!

Resonó por toda la casa el grito de mi hermano,

-creo que ya le dijo- dijo Bella, tratando de no reírse del exagerado grito de su novio.

-¿¡enserio!? No me digas, pero mira Isabella, si le hizo algo a Jasper, te quedas sin noviecito- dije casi gritando mientras corría a ver lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban los chicos vi que Edward tenia esa mirada de maldad, que no podía ocultar, y en la mirada de Jasper también. Se podía reflejar el miedo.

-basta, Edward ¿yo me puse así cuando me dijiste que estabas de novio?.

-pues no pero, no es lo mismo, eres mi hermana pequeña y tengo la labor de protegerte.- dijo mi hermano con los ojos cristalinos.

-aww eres tan tierno que me picaras una muela- dije en tono de broma,

-hablo enserio Aliie- dijo con voz un poco dolida.

-mira nunca dejarte de ser tu hermanita pequeña, y siempre estarás para protegerme,- dije mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-por un momento pensé que me golpearía, dijo mi esposo.

-siempre fu así de protector- dije mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla al recordar que mi hermano tenia apenas dos años de que se había ido.

-aun lo extrañas ¿no es así?- pregunto Jasper al verme llorar.

-si, aun lo extraño, ¿Por qué tenemos que morir?, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?- pregunte llorando.

-vele el lado bueno amor, tu hermano se fue a un lugar mejor, y pronto estaremos con el.- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-pero no quiero, aun los extraño, extraño a mis padres, a Rose y a Emmett,, a mi hermano y a Bella, a mis padres, Dios nos hemos quedado solos, y no quiero que tu te vallas. – dije llorando,

-amor así tiene que ser.-

-pero me duele, no quiero que te vallas.

-nunca me iré de tu lado princesa.- dijo mientras soltaba una lagrima.

-no, no quiero, no me dejes.-

-vamos amor, no te pongas así, por que no prendes la radio.

Me pare lentamente a prender la radio como quería min esposo y entonces lo escuche.

_**Fui maestro y universitario,**_

_**Golfo cara dura y soñador**_

_**Mientras el cabron del calendario**_

_**No te hace jamás ningún favor.**_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la canción que por la radio sonaba, y regrese a la cama donde estaba mi esposo.

_**Vi tantas lunas.**_

_**Que hoy ya no se si soy o fui**_

_**Tantas vacunas para sobrevivir**_

_**Le pongo play a mi cerebro para ver lo que un día fui.**_

Tome su mano y empecé a acariciar con todo el amor que sentía hacia el

_**Vida, ¿por que se acabara la vida?**_

_**Te ves jugando a la escondida y al voltear preguntas**_

_**Vida ¿Por qué se caducara la vida?**_

_**Aprendes a decir que tal y despedida**_

_**Y dices, vida ¿Por qué se acabara la vida?**_

_**Y gritas, vida.**_

El me miro, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las mías ya rodaban por mi cara, y sin pensarlo mas, lo bese.

Recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido, nuestros momentos con nuestras familias, las peleas de novios, nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, nuestro primer y único hijo las peleas maritales, la muerte de nuestros padres, la muerte de mi hermano,

Todo paso por mi mente en un segundo, y el seguía rosando mis labios lentamente.

_**Recibí el 2000 con pirotecnia**_

_**Ya no rento ni padezco soledad.**_

_**Desde el parto ya comparto la epidemia**_

_**De este síndrome de la caducidad.**_

-tuve una gran vida Alice, gracias por todo, te amo- dijo entre mis labios

Y después de ese hermoso beso, el dejo de sostenerme y lo supe, el se había marchado, y llore como nunca.

Por mi único amor, por ese hombre que compartió con migo los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, por que el tiempo paso por nosotros y nos estaba reclamando..

Por que como el dijo, habíamos tenido una gran vida, y era el tiempo de terminar nuestro ciclo.

A las pocas horas llegaron mis sobrinos, y mi hijo, el lloro conmigo, y mi nieto me dio un abrazo mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El pastor decía el sermón de despedida para mi Jasper, y yo solo vi como bajaba ese ataúd blanco, y lloraba, todo estaba acabando y esperaba que el tiempo me llevara junto a el pronto..

_**1 año después.**_

Había pasado un año desde que mi viejito se había ido, estaba en mi casa mientras mi hijo tomaba mi mano, sabia que pronto seria el tiempo de irme, mi hijo no paraba de llorar.

-no llores mi niño, llego el tiempo de ir a lado de tu padre.- dije mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

-te amo mami – dio como cuando era pequeño.

Entonces a lado de mi nieto vi a mis padres, a mi hermano a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, y supe que pronto estaría con ellos, Jasper se me acerco, tomo mi mano, y sin esfuerzo me pare de la cama.

Cuando lo vi ya no era el mismo viejito que se fue de mi lado, ahora era tal y como lo conocí, entonces yo me observe y, me vi joven de nuevo.

-ahora el tiempo no pasara por nosotros, te juro mi Alice que nunca te volveré a dejar sola.

Y entonces me beso, y vi a mis seres queridos que ya se habían ido sonreírnos.


End file.
